Red
by itshenry
Summary: Halloween Creek fanfiction, awful at summaries but monster au with vampire!craig, werewolf!tweek, and other characters.


"…No" Brown eyes squinted once again at another ridiculous remark from the other teenage boy beside him "I do not, and cannot, turn into a bat".

"Oh…" A small reply came from his friend, sounding almost disappointed with the answer "But wait, you'd like, burst into flames cause of the sun? Right?"

Craig groaned.

After his childhood best friend had caught him red handed behind the peppermint hippo, attacking some unfortunate stripper. Well, Craig could only think it was the end of the road for him after that.

He would likely get reported to Jimbo and Ned, or any of the other hunters in town who were obsessed with the supernatural. Obsessed with hunting them, anyway. He would likely get thrown into a cell, and have attempts made on his life with mythic methods; such as throwing holy water on him, or shoving garlic down his throat or whatever. More than likely, he would just die from not having been able to feed. Plain old starvation. What a way to go. Then his parent's, his little sister, his whole family would be caught, and it would be the end for the Tucker family.

Yet surprisingly, Clyde didn't. Clyde didn't report him or, even run off screaming. Not even when he noticed blood dripping from his mouth.

Instead, Craig could argue what Clyde did do was much, much worst. The brunette had decided to ask every question he could, seeming almost excited that his friend was a bloodsucker.

"No" Another simple answer, for a rather, annoying question "I would not burst into flames, Clyde" Ugh. If the darker haired boy knew he was going to have to deal with this on his way home, he would have rather turned himself in.

"…Now you're lying" Craig raised an eyebrow, as he turned to the sound of nervous chuckling, coming from his unwanted companion for the night "That…Dude, everything you've said tonight makes it sound like you're, invincible".

Ah. There it was.

"Are you scared of me?" Well fuck. Congratulations on never thinking before you say shit, Tucker.

Craig didn't mean to seem intimidating; but staring at the other boy beside him while waiting for an answer wasn't, exactly the best way to seem, friendly. He could tell Clyde was nervous, his heart sounded like it was able to jump out of his chest.

"Not that I care anyway" Now that was a lie. Craig Tucker. Everyone at South Park College knew him as a distant, and stoic guy who didn't care about anything or anybody, but those close to him, knew that really, he was just reserved, and kept to himself. That he actually does give a fuck about people and that he does genuinely care.

It would hurt him, if he found out that Clyde Donovan, a kid he had known since Elementary School, suddenly stopped talking to him out of fear. Then again, Craig couldn't really blame him. Vampirism had recently been found in South Park, and it recently was a problem. People going missing, some fuckwits thinking they can gorge instead of just drinking what they need to survive.

Craig's line of thought soon came to an end when he heard a response from the person walking slowly next to him.

"Me? Scared of you? Nah dude just was wondering, do you have to like wear sunscreen or some shit then?"

Craig found himself caught off guard and made an expression that Clyde seemed to smirk at, never would he thought he would be so happy to hear another one of his friend's stupid enquiries.

"…Actually, yeah, I have to wear sunscreen" That was complete and utter bullshit but Craig had to hold his laughter in when he saw the look on Clyde's face.

The two chatted for some time, mostly about Craig and his family. It was, actually kind of nice for a change, Craig had to admit. It was a cold night, and stretching to look upward you could see the night sky was filled end to end with stars. Nearing towards City Wok, the town's Chinese restaurant, the air became clouded with the scent of chicken and fried vegetables. It was nights like these that Craig cherished.

"Yo!" Clyde came to a halt and shouted out, what the fuck was he doing now?

"Tweekers!" Ah, Craig glanced over to where his friend was screaming and, sure enough, there stood Tweek. Outside, Tweek Bros? Had they really walked that fair without realising?

Before Craig could say anything himself, the pair had rushed over next to the blond, who was holding a brush in hand and appeared to be closing up the shop for the night. A few quick seconds of conversation confirmed that this was true.

"Hey man you wanting to tag along? Think me and the Craigster are gonna crash at mine, I could ring Token, and Jimmy, it'll be like old times dude!" Craig had to look down to see that Clyde was, really overjoyed at the idea of having a dude's night like when they were kids. It was actually really sweet to know Clyde missed having them over, he was still a big kid at heart.

"I, I'm busy, work stuff, for, for the shop and you, you know?" Oh boy, this was hilarious. Craig smirked, and Tweek immediately noticed. They both knew the real reason Tweek couldn't come over, it wasn't for his family's store so much as it was for his family, or the rest of his pack. Right after that thought passed through his mind Craig realised that Clyde may be aware of him, but he didn't know about Tweek. It wasn't Craig's business to tell, but he should probably give Tweek a text later that Clyde's in the good books to let know.

Craig started laughing to himself, but managed to cover it up with a cough. Fuck, Clyde near fainted when he found out one of his childhood bro's was a vampire, Craig couldn't even imagine how he would react if he found out another one was a lycan.

"Maybe not tonight dude" Craig spoke up "I don't know if I can make it either, we'll all get together soon though" He suggested instead. Really, all that he wanted was to walk Tweek home.

The two had an unexplainable bond, ever since they were kids, and since they both found out about each other. Tweek watched and looked after Ruby, and Craig made sure nothing ever happened to Tweek's family's coffee shop. Even though they were close friends, Craig, always felt something more. It wasn't until last month he figured out what he was feeling for Tweek was romantic. Of course, the blond didn't know about that and didn't need to know.

"Ah man, really? Craigster, c'mon" Ugh, that nickname again. Craig knew just how much it would mean to Clyde to spend time together, since everyone from their group started college, everyone was too busy.

Meanwhile, Tweek was eyeing the whole display right in front of him, not sure what to say or if he should say anything. Craig's gaze fell over to Tweek and realised he had shut everything up and put his jacket on; if he was going to get a change alone with the blond now was his only change.

As much of a dick move it was, Craig wandered over to Tweek and waved Clyde off, saying something about texting later and making plans for tomorrow or the day after. The brunette didn't seem to notice he had been blown off, and if he did, he didn't seem to care. Clyde simply waved back and crossed the street to the path of his own house.

"…Long night?" Tweek scoffed, stretching out and cracking his back.

"I would be asking you that" The dark haired male threw back, smiling softly while he did, which didn't match his tone at all "Seems like the late shifts are destroying you dude".

"Or the moon that was full only, two days ago?" He huffed, fuck. That was right. Craig completely forgot that's why he hadn't seen the twitchy teen around lately.

"Oh yeah" Craig deadpanned, trying to sound as relaxed as he could without forcing it. "You shouldn't be working T" he hummed, hoping the blond boy hadn't heard what he said.

"The family business is relying on me, Tucker" Of course he had heard what he said, great "I can't, I just can't not go into work!" It sounded like he was about to have a stroke, from the very thought of missing a day of work. People always laughed when Craig called him a workaholic, but he was serious when he did.

"I know dude" That's not what Craig wanted to say at all, but considering how late it was getting, Craig really did not feel like getting into it.

"So what's going on tonight? Another meeting?" He tried to change conversation, which ended up not working that great either.

"About hunting, yeah" Once he heard his friend mention that the air suddenly got a lot colder "B-bastards".

Craig chuckled slightly at that, trying to ease the mood. "If you want you can stay at mine when it's over" He offered, hoping that Tweek would take him up on it.

"…I guess? I could walk off during the break" He shrugged, while Craig shrugged back. When inside, he was beaming. It had been ages since they had a sleepover with just the two of them instead of the whole crew, and frankly, Craig missed that.

"I'll text you when I'm on my way sure, right?" Tweek paused, making it aware that they had arrived at his house.

"Right" Craig nodded, and smiled, before walking off down the street to his own house. Knowing he would have to get ready for later on.


End file.
